The invention relates to a bearing seal of a roller bearing constructed as a wheel bearing between a first rotationally fixed bearing part and a second bearing part connected integrally with a wheel bearing flange, with roller bodies being guided between these bearing parts.
For achieving a long service life, wheel bearings of vehicles require two-sided seals for the interior space that is filled with lubricant and contains roller bodies. For this purpose, splash plates are used that form a sealing labyrinth with sealing lips.
From DE 10 2009 052 311 A1, a wheel bearing is known that encloses, on the flange side, a splash ring for sealing the roller bearing that has axial surfaces for the rubbing sealing contact with two axial sealing lips. Through the use of a hollow cylindrical fastening area, the splash plate is mounted on the wheel flange. JP 2003-56577 A discloses a seal for a wheel bearing in which the outer ring, as a first bearing part, is sealed relative to the wheel flange, as a second bearing part. The wheel bearing seal encloses a splash plate that contacts both axially and also radially on the wheel hub or wheel flange. In the installed state, axial sealing lips are supported by rubbing sealing contacts on the splash plate. The sealing lips are allocated to a carrier that is mounted on a radial inner side of the outer ring. In DE 2010 034 385 A1, a bearing seal for wheel bearings is shown in which a splash plate is fixed on a wheel bearing flange that is connected integrally with a rotating bearing ring of the wheel bearing. On the splash plate, sealing lips of a seal arrangement are supported that is coupled with the other rotationally fixed bearing ring.